dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoshiRocker13/Ionixmusic's Dick Sticks Season One Review
Hello, I'm finally going to start reviewing Fanon episodes, and I'm going to kick off with reviews Ionixmusic's Season 1 of Dick Sticks, now I get this is usually when you have trouble writing an episode, so I'm going to try and be nice and just rate these episodes by what they are. Episode 1: Blue 65 This is a pretty cute kick off, and I do like the humor that this episode delivers, Red and Blue both have their likable personallity, and the episode does offer some fun moments. The only problem I had is where and how did Blue2 even come from? But Overall, it's a cute episode. 7 out of 10 Episode 2: Big Snack This episode was pretty good. It's a shame we couldn't see Pink and Blue having sex, and we see Red's big taste for boobs, which is pretty funny. But I couldn't understand how Pink is a lesbian when I thought it wasn't perfect for her personallity. But that's just a nitpick, the episode's a decent read, and does have good moments. 8 out of 10 Episode 3: Winner's Gambit Two lovers arguing about money, sounds like a decent plot, and it does offer some fun and cute moments. Dingleberry's appearence was also good to see, and the evicting thing sounded pretty funny as well, although I found Sylvia and Derek to be a bit unlikeable, but nothing that was too bad to read. 6 out of 10 Episode 4: Blue's Guide to Virginity This episode's got a mixed one for me. For one, most of it does have good comedy and Red and Blue do have the personallity they have. But the problem here is that the episode tried to take a interesting turn, but kinda felt short. I don't know if it's me or the episode, but I just found it odd that Blue wants to be virgin yet he wants to have sex with Pink. But it's a decent episode. 5 out of 10 Episode 5: Small Penis Advantages An episode without Blue? Nice. And with good reason too. But the episode itself is pretty bland. I mean, all it basically is, is Red teaching you how to have sex with a small dick, it's nothing really new to be honest. Does anyone even write this kind of stuff? But at least Red and Stacy do have the personallity they always had. But aside from that, this episode's a bit of a bore, and I'd probably skip it. 4 out of 10 Episode 6: Derek Strikes Back I wouldn't necessarily find this episode bad, but I think it was a bit rushed through. Now along with the characters, I would have probably come up with something better than say VAGINA or DICKS, but these two groups are pretty generic to be honest, VAGINA having girls, and boys having DICKS, it's something I may have heard before. There's also a quick cutaway after DICKS leave, and I really was expecting a lot more. It isn't the worse, but I'd probably skip it. 5 out of 10 Episode 7: Derek Makes a Return This episode makes for a pretty interesting setup, and I also liked the cliffhanger in the end, because to be honest I never expected what to happen next. But I will admit the episode's a bit boring, but has such an interesting setup. And are these two groups going against each other to kill the president? And why DO they want to kill the president? IDK, maybe I wasn't able to realise it better. But overall, it's better than the last 2 episodes, but still a bit of a bore. 6 out of 10 Episode 8: A Small Step for Sex I like this episode. Red and Blue still have their strong personallities and I loved the 4th wall jokes told by the actual author. The jokes here are hilarious, pariticulary with Red calling the dinosaur the sound it makes. I'm also looking forward to see if this episode will have a continuation. So on the whole, I really enjoyed this one. 9 out of 10 Episode 9: We're Spacemen! I was looking forward to reading this episode. Most likely because it was a coninuation of the last episode, which I really liked. The jokes in this episode continued to have a lot of humor, the dinosaur and Red's relationship is one of the highlights of the episode. But the ending I didn't really find funny, because it already happened in LT's Syndrome. But aside from that, the episode's a great read. 9 out of 10 Episode 10: Fightin' Chicks After 2 great episodes, this one gets a lower score, but that doesn't mean it's bad. It's got some interesting fight sequences, the comedy is still there for good laughs. But maybe it was rushed a little too much, but that could just be me being confused. But aside from that, the episode's a good read, take it for what it's worth, not one of my favourites. 7 out of 10 Episode 11: Sausagefest No, I'm sorry but, didn't we already have something like this? (aka, Real Dudes Bros Night Man), the stories are almost the way their going for. And the stories are just generic as best. But it's also a shame I never got to read Blue's story. I know this episode's review was short, but I didn't like it that much, since it's a copycat. 2 out of 10 Episode 12: Metal Gear Hardening YEAH! EPIC TWO PARTER!! Yeaaaaah, not really. For one, the comedy gave me a few giggles, but nothing that made me shout anything spectacular. The reference to the 4th wall once again was funny, and Metal Gear thrown in there was pretty good too. I will admit the fight scene at the end, is okay, but I thought it could have been just a little bit better. Overall, cute season finale, but not the best. 6 out of 10 Final Score Overall, Dick Sticks Season 1 has had a lot of great comedy towards it. I look forward to reading Season 2 to see what it offers. Though maybe next time you could make episodes a bit longer. But overall, I enjoyed reading Season 1. 75 out of 100' Best Episode: We're Spacemen! Worst Episode: Sausagefest Now what should I review next? Hmm, say... why don't you guys vote on it? What season should I review next? Alpha-Lonewolf's Season 1 Lightshow Season 1 CookieEyes Season 1 Category:Blog posts